


Fallen ~Makina and the cursed forest~

by Imasuky



Category: Fallen ~Makina and the City of Ruins~
Genre: F/F, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girl, Plant Girl, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Makina and Momo are traveling and end up encountering something rather strange in the woods
Relationships: Makina Momo Dryad
Kudos: 12





	Fallen ~Makina and the cursed forest~

Makina sat by the fire poking it just t have something to do as she waited for Momo to get back, it was her turn to forage for food and she was taking a bit of time. For a moment Makina was half worried the slightly inept girl had gotten herself caught by another monster.

That seemed to happen like once a week, though she was getting better about fighting them off, only three of them had ended up fucking her before Makina had to save her.

Almost as if on cue Momo’s voice could be heard in the distance, though it wasn’t a scream, it was a moan.

“Great..she’s getting fucked again.” Makina groaned in annoyance as she stood up and grabbed her sword marching toward the sound which was getting louder. Momo was making quite a bit of noise, whatever monster had grabbed her was having a good time.

“Hope your enjoying it cause it’ll be the last time.” The redhead said drawing her sword already.

Making her way through the forest Makina soon felt her nose twitch as an uncomfortably familiar scent hit her nose. It was that same pollen that she had been hit with before, the one that made her unbearably horny and desperate for sex.

In just the first few seconds of inhaling it she could already feel her pussy getting wet as her nipples hardened. 

“Shit…” she muttered shaking her head trying to fight the dizziness that was starting to set in, she wasn’t going to let it get to her again.

Leaning against a tree as her breathing began to grow ragged Makina had to fight with all her strength to not slide her hand down her panties and start fingering herself on the spot.

Powering through she soon made it to the clearing where Momo had gotten caught as well as the monster that had caught her. For once it was female.

A massive pale green woman growing out of an equally huge red flower. The air around her so thick with pollen that it was actually hazy, her long dark green vine hair wirthing around coiling around Momo as they fucked all of her holes by long thick vines, Small flowers attached to some were clamped over nipples and clit clearly sucking on them, another very large flower covered most of her face other than her eyes, which were nearly rolling back in ecstasy. 

as the plant woman used one hand to reach down into the petals of the flower presumably playing with herself.

In a futile attempt to save her friend Makina lifted her sword and tried to call out.

“You’d better let her go right now!” Makina managed to get out her voice not quivering, though her arms were shaking, she was so weak she could hardly even stand any longer.

The plant woman lashed out with a vine and easily smacked the sword out of Makina’s hand, more vines grabbed her binding her wrist and pulling her toward the massive woman.

“You are a very pretty one...I think you’ll make a good seed bed alongside this one.” The monster said as more of her vines began to slither along Makina’s body. The slipped under her clothes and began to stroke her pussy and tits.

Groaning as she tried to fight the pleasure Makina was losing even more of what tiny resistance she was managing to hold onto.

In one quick motion the vines ripped her clothing off and tossed the tattered remains aside.

“You bitch...you’d better...better pay for those.” Makina said voice slipping into panting moans as her pussy and tits were being teased, she was already dripping wet and her nipples were so stiff that they were aching.

“You hardly have anything to worry about.” The monster said “You won’t be needing them ever again.” she taunted as she brought up a larger flower, it opened wide showing a long thin slit that looked almost like a vagina, it was leaking this clear nectar that smelled almost alcoholic.

“Enjoy.” The plant woman said as she pressed the flower over Makina’s face, it forced her mouth right against the pussy slit so that so that she had no choice but to drink the nectar. Every mouthful made her already sensitive body even more responsive. Just the air around her was nearly enough to make her cum over and over. Also with the flower sealed over her face she was forced to breath in even more contracted doses of pollen.

“Ah I see you’ve been exposed before.” The monster said “That’s really bad for you, someone already vulnerable to it like you getting it like this will suffer permanent brain damage.” 

“You’ll be rendered a total addict unable to do much more than beg for sex.” The monster taunted and laughed. Though her words fell flat on Makina as she was too far gone to have any thoughts at all.

The closest thing to a thought Makina could manage was that she wanted something in her cunt and her ass as well.

“Now time to make you into my own little garden.” the monster said as she brought up more vines with flower bulbs and slipped them into Makina’s ass and quim. The one in her ass worked its way in deep and the bulb seemed to grow thicker.

“Since you are so far gone I think it’d be cruel to leave you alone in the world so I’ll transform you into a dryad.” the huge plant said “This is just the first step.”

At the same time the other bulb entered her pussy.

Makina shuddered in bliss as her body went rigid and she squirted, watering the base of the plant woman.

The vine in her pussy went deeper until it was right against her cervix. With a small pop it pushed its way in and bloomed into a flower that began to fill her with more nectar from a pussy opening just like the one over her mouth.

The monster looked down at Momo who though drunk and dazed still had enough of her mind left to understand what was happening tried to glare at the monster that ha caught her.

“Don’t worry sweetie...I know that you have feelings for her so I’ll let you join her. You’ll be just as blank and happy as she is and the two of you will even get to stay together forever.”

“From now you may call me..Mother.” she said as she pulled the flowers away from the girl’s faces and brought them up to her breasts.

“Now drink deep my daughters and fall into blissful sleep.” she said as she guided them to suckle on her nipples.

Makina too far gone to do anything other than obey began to do just that drinking with a blissful and blank look as her stomach began to swell both from the nectar that that she was drinking as well as what was being pumped into her womb.

Momo half heartedly tried to resist but soon gave in and joined Makina in sucking away at her Mother’s breasts.

As the two nursed new large flowers opened at the base and slowly moved up seeming to swallow the girls. The warm soft folds of the flowers all along their bodies made them both feel an even greater level of bliss than anything before ever had.

Once the flowers were up to their necks Mother smiled softly.

“See you soon.” she said pulling them away from her breasts as they were fully pulled into the folds of the flowers.

Several days later.

Momo looked over at Makina wh half buried in the ground, she was left just far enough above the gtound that her pussy was visible. She was smiling vacantly as her new green skin soaked up sunlight, her the flowers in her hair releasing clouds of pollen that kept her high on her own body chemistry. Her stomach was huge and round, brimming with life. It wouldn’t be long before she’d give birth.

Both her hands were busy playing with her tits and fingering herself, she had yet to sprout her first vines and had to make do with them.

Momo on the other had only just broken the surface, only her face was free and she was just close enough that when Makina came she’s be showered with the sweet nectar. And while she wanted more she could feel everything her sister Makina felt, their roots were entwined, forever binding them as one.

Feeling a tiny stir in her own belly she knew that the daughters each of them would birth would also grow together with them. Making their whole family one.

“You are both growing so well.” Mother said as she approached with two new woman in her vines hold. “I’ll be adding more to this little garden soon.” she said.

In some dim part of her mind Momo recognized the women as Celia and Irina.


End file.
